Wireless charging methods using, e.g., magnetic resonance, to transfer power over a relatively short distance (e.g., an inch) have become commonplace (e.g., cellphone charging pads). It would be useful to be able to transfer power wirelessly over a relatively long distance to allow the charging of batteries or the powering of equipment remote from a mains power source.
Accordingly, there is a need for wireless power transfer using a microwave signal.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.